


Aphrodite walks the halls, shimmering like a scalpel.

by the_other_lutece_sister



Series: propunk one-shots [7]
Category: BioShock, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Beyond the Sea, Bioshock - Freeform, F/F, Orphan Black - Freeform, Rapture, Smut, Splicers - Freeform, propunk - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: A deleted scene from Beyond the Sea.(My OB/Bioshock au - dystopian city at the bottom of the ocean! Sarah was rescued and taken to the surface, leaving Helena and Rachel behind, then she comes back - basically! Go read it!) Written waaaay back before I even started publishing! I rather like some of it, but obviously the fic went in a slightly different direction, and I felt like it was out of character for this Sarah to just get down to it with a girl she hasn’t seen in 6 years, while she’s on the hunt for her beloved sestra. Aaaand I don’t really feel like it’s ‘real’ propunk...but it’s definitely smut, so...uh, here you go!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808909) by [the_other_lutece_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister). 



> soundtrack - It Had To Be You by Billie Holiday
> 
>  
> 
> *Sarah mentions Houdini splicers - they can teleport and usually throw a lot of fireballs.

Sarah edged down the hallway, warily turning the handles of the doors leading to the balcony box seats. Locked. Locked. Open. She pulled the door open a crack and peered inside, then slid into the small room and crouched down. There was a red velvet loveseat in front of her, plush and inviting, but she had no time to rest. The Fleet Hall theatre was large, with gun turrets around every second corner, the houdini splicers were almost impossible to take down solo, and she still hadn’t found a trace of Helena...but Sarah had the strangest feeling there was someone else here, following her...someone she knew.

 

She sat down on the floor, back against the wall, facing the huge empty space of the theatre. Eying the chair again, she wished she could just rest, just for a moment. She’d been on the move since she arrived back in Rapture and she was tired to the bone. At the same time, her blood was fizzing with adrenaline, her skin almost humming with a kind of weird excitement.

 

Footsteps echoed on the floor below, down in the stalls. “Shite” whispered Sarah, tipping her head back against the wall for a moment.  She crawled carefully over to the  balcony edge and peeked over. For a moment she thought it was a statue, so still the girl was. The smooth blonde hair awoke memories of someone she thought she would never see again. Sarahs eyes took in the gold of the hair, the lines of the neck, the curve of the hips, the legs emerging from the fitted skirt, then swept her eyes back up, embarrassed at being distracted so easily. If this was another splicer, she must be a different breed. None of the others stood this still for this long.  _ Or looked so good doing it  _ her mind whispered.

 

Jesus, what was wrong with her? In the middle of a mission to find her sister, alone, trapped, certain death waiting...and she was getting all hot and bothered over a cute girl. Who could be a splicer and soon to burn her face off if she wasn’t careful. Slumping back down and shaking her head at herself, she muffled a scream as a fireball hit the balcony a floor above her.

 

“I know you’re up there” said the girl, her voice sounding almost amused.

 

Sarah breathed out, then stood up, gun aimed and ready to fire...at nothing. She was gone.  _ Bollocks. Another Houdini.  _

 

Then she heard the door behind her _shitshitshit_ and spun around, finger on the trigger, to find the blonde girl _I_ _know you?_ staring at her like she was a dream _I know you_ her mouth moved but Sarah couldn’t hear the words _it can’t be_

 

Then she was suddenly back in the real world and she heard the girl say 

“You’re not going to shoot me, Sarah.”

 

It was too late, her finger jerked on the trigger and the bullet whizzed past the girl's head. She hadn’t even moved, so confident of not being hurt that she suddenly seemed invulnerable, the smooth ivory of her skin like a shield.

 

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke

 

“Rachel?”

 

Rachel raised her hand in answer and sent a bolt of electricity at Sarahs hand, knocking the gun from her grasp.

 

“Jesus! Rachel? Is it really you? How-”

 

Rachel crossed the space between them. “Sarah” she whispered, “you came back. Finally” One finger, still emitting tiny sparks, trailed down Sarah's cheek. She gasped at the touch, as her body responded to the the aching undertone of Rachel's voice, even while her mind raced with questions. 

 

“God, Rachel, I thought...I didn’t know…” she halted, Rachel’s finger still stroked her cheek and she moved her face against it so it was tracing around her lips instead “I thought you were dead…” she said blankly. She looked up into Rachel’s eyes, drowning in the dark amber, the look of hunger within. 

 

“You came back’ Rachel said again, her finger starting to tremble slightly on Sarah's mouth, then her hand moved down so it was ever-so-delicately grasping Sarah’s throat, her other hand tangling itself in Sarah’s hair, twisting the mane around so her head tipped back slightly. She let out a tiny moan at the tugging as Rachel's lips covered her own and suddenly she was drowning in every late-night thought she’d had over the last years, every time she imagined what Rachel would look like if she was still...but she was. 

 

She was still alive and she was here and her lips were soft and both her hands were around Sarah’s throat now, holding her face up while Rachel kissed her like she was starving, teeth nipping at her bottom lip, and Sarah kissed her back, the fear melting away, replaced by a burning need to touch her, to make sure she was real.

 

Her hands slid down Rachel’s shoulders, over the swell of her breasts, trailed over her stomach, paused on the curve of her hips, then onto the roundness of her arse. She grasped it and pulled Rachel closer so their bodies were smashed together, pressing against each other. Rachel smiled against her mouth and then steered her sideways, until Sarah’s knees buckled as they hit the loveseat. Rachel gave her a slight push and she landed on the soft redness, out of breath, looking at Rachel helplessly as the other girl knelt beside her, then straddled her, the fitted skirt riding up so Sarah could see the alabaster thighs and the shadow between them.

 

One of Rachel fists buried itself in Sarahs hair again and she pulled Sarah’s shirt up, urgently kissing her again as her fingers brushed against Sarah’s skin, tiny zaps of static making Sarah gasp and moan and squirm under her, both hands now as she hurriedly unbuttoned Sarah's shirt and exposed her breasts, gently scratching her silver nails around the nipples, her skin humming with electricity. Sarah could feel it, like a lightning strike right down her body to her clit.  _ God _ … She moved her hands from where they still cradled Rachel's arse around to slide up her thighs, at first just stroking the soft skin of the inner thighs, then moving higher as Rachel made minute thrusts towards her. Christ, the girls knickers were soaked. As she moved her knuckles up and down against the wet lace, Rachel shudders a little, hands tightening on Sarah's breasts, sparks flying.

 

Her voice is low, eyes shining silver now,  as she says ‘Yes, yes, Sarah…”

Sarah slides her fingers into the hot slickness and Rachel makes a kind of yelping sound, throwing her head back. Sarah reaches up with her other arm and grabs a handful of blonde hair, pulling Rachel's head down to kiss her as she thrusts her fingers, two, then adds a third, and Rachel is rutting against her hand, Rachel is kissing her and biting down on her lip, Rachel is coming all over her hand and Sarah can taste blood in her mouth and Rachel is moaning Sarah’s name into her mouth like a prayer.

 

Without breaking contact at the mouth, Rachel slid away from Sarah's fingers - 

_ No  _  Sarah protested, then _ oh  _ as Rachel urgently fiddled with the fly of Sarah’s jeans, Sarah helping her with the buttons and zipper, still bleeding into the kisses as she lifted her bottom up to yank the pants down, Rachel finally breaking contact to pull them off completely and toss them into a corner. Sarah opened her eyes and for a moment remembered everything, sitting bolt upright. 

 

“Sarah. You are quite safe. I sealed all the doors behind me when I followed you in here.” Rachel soothed her, stroking her thighs. The electricity was gone now, replaced by heat. The silver eyes took her in - the mussed up hair, smudged eyes and exposed skin against the red velvet was like a work of art. She pushed Sarah back down against the seat, and shoved her legs apart. “Just let me -” Her voice trailed off as she brought her mouth to Sarah’s pussy, murmuring approvingly as she tasted the wetness, her hands leaving trails of heat up and down Sarahs’ legs. Her tongue stabbed inside and Sarah’s back arched, grinding against the mouth that was now the centre of her world. Rachel lapped her up, then replaced her tongue with her fingers and sucked on her clit, Sarah moaning 

_ oh god oh oh god your hands are so hot  yes god Rachel I’m burning _

Rachel humming

_ Sarah Sarah I’ve been dreaming of this for so long I thought you’d never come back I always knew you’d come back you taste so good Sarah come for me Sarah _

 

Rachel hooked her fingers upwards as she thrust into Sarah’s cunt, the fire just below the surface of her skin simmering. Her lips sucked Sarah’s clit into her mouth, and Sarah cried out, moving frantically against the other girl until Rachel felt Sarah constrict around her fingers and wetness flood her palm. She drank it up like nectar. 

 

Sarah slowly regained her sense of self, coming down from the high of orgasm, although she wished she could stay in this moment forever. She looked at Rachel, feeling open and vulnerable, and met eyes that still held a silvery sheen, a mouth that held a triumphant smile.

She ran a hand through her hair, working out some of the knots, and gave a breathless laugh, slightly embarrassed.

 

“Didn’t really expect that,” she said light-heartedly. “Didn’t expect  _ you.”  _  She pulled Rachel up onto the seat next to her, arms around her. “Bloody hell, Rachel, how did you survive down here? Are there more of you? Is Helena...did you two stay together? Do you know where she is?”

 

Rachel sighed. The moment was over, it appeared. 

 

“Helena is...fine. Well. She’s alive. But Sarah - she’s...changed since you last saw her. She’s an abomination.” She felt Sarah stiffen beside her.

 

“Jesus, Rachel” her tone was sharp. “Are you still jealous or somethin’? If she’s an abomination, I’m much worse!” She shoved Rachel away. Her memories had been tinged with some sort of lovesick rose-coloured filter - she’d forgotten that Rachel could be cruel.

 

“Sarah...” Rachel said, exasperated.

 

“No. What do you mean, she’s an abomination? We heard about the Big Sisters, yeah? Is that what Helena is?”

 

Rachel sighed again. 

 

“Yes. And she’s the only one. Dr Tenenbaum took all the other girls our age, and none of the others have reached puberty yet. That’s the trigger. “

 

Sarah stared at her in horror.

 

“You mean there are  _ still  _ Little Sisters down here?” She leapt up, not able to touch Rachel any more. 

 

“Did  _ you _ make more?” she asked in a disgusted tone.

 

Rachel looked at her steadily, her eyes now completely normal, and unreadable.

 

“No. My mother did. And Suchong. They already had another batch of girls ready, and after you all left…” she lifted one shoulder in a shrug. 

 

Sarah felt sick. Maty had thought she was putting an end to the program, but the worm just kept on crawling.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like dreams like I've always had  
> Could be, should be, makin' me glad  
> Why am I blue?  
> Its up to you to explain  
> I'm thinking maybe baby I'll go away  
> Someday, some way, maybe you'll come and say,  
> "Its you that I need"  
> And you'll be pleading in vain
> 
> It had to be you, it had to be you  
> I wandered around, finally found the somebody who  
> Could make me be true, could make me be blue  
> And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you
> 
> Some others I've seen might never be mean  
> Might never be cross or try to be boss  
> But they wouldn't do  
> For nobody else, gave me a thrill  
> With all your faults, I love you still  
> It had to be you, wonderful you  
> It had to be you


End file.
